Seven Days to Say I Missed You
by lyssarox08
Summary: Grell Sutcliffe has gone missing...again. How long will William be able to ignore it? When will he take action? And just what are these feelings for him? Will x Grell. Oneshot. T for slight sexual situations.


**Story: Seven Days to Say I Missed You**

**Author: lyssarox08**

**Series:Kuroshitsuji**

**Pairing: Will x Grell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, because if I did, it would be all about Will and Grell!**

**Note: This is my first story that I've ever posted. In fact, I normally don't show any of my stories, especially originals, to anyone. I feel pretty confidant about this one, so I've decided to post it. I would LOVE to get constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate flames. Also, if you haven't realized yet, this is boy x boy, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, please kindly leave. Those who do like it, please enjoy! Thank you, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Seven Days to Say I Missed You**

**On the first day**, William T. Spears was angry. That annoyingly flamboyant shinigami was skipping work, he was sure of it. He assumed that he was at home faking sick, assuming because Grell had failed to send in any kind of note or memo, not that he expected one from him. This wouldn't be the first time that Grell had skipped out on work either. Grell had disappeared for two weeks once, claiming that he had a sick aunt. William, seeing through this obvious lie, made him work overtime for a month straight in order to make up on all of his paperwork.

Of course, there was the Jack the Ripper ordeal as well. William had wanted to do much more harm to him then he did, but there was a certain look in his eyes that said that he was truly sorry for what he had done. Then, during the whole court case, William insisted that the reason he was helping Grell through the trial was because they were understaffed. Sure, they were actually understaffed, but most of the time Grell did more harm than help, and they could probably survive without him. William thought to himself, "Yes, we will do just fine without him."

**On the second day**, William decided to simply ignore the red shinigami's disappearance. It was just another game for that stupid reaper to play. Grell was probably sitting at home laughing. "But enough about him", William thought, and then continued to preoccupy himself with the mounds of paperwork on his desk. Paperwork that was mostly caused by Grell. Paperwork that he would be forced to make up once he stopped playing his silly games and came back to work. "Whatever it is, I'm not going to fall for it", he thought as he signed his name in triplicate. "No, I won't let him get away with a single thing." Wait, wasn't he supposed to not even be thinking about him at all?

William decided to take a quick break to go fetch his fifth cup of coffee. It was going to be another long night, but it was fine with him. There wasn't much to do in his cramped apartment, and the silence always made him feel like he was the only person in the whole world. While he was getting his coffee, he ran into Ronald Knox, who of course wanted to know if he knew where Grell was. William simply shot him a death glare and returned to his office.

**On the third day**, William was getting fed up. Although work was practically his life, he did not appreciate the paperwork that was adding up because of HIM. He refused to say HIS name because then he would be giving HIM special treatment. HE was just another employee, a rather useless one at that. HE didn't deserve this much thought dedicated to HIM. William ploughed through the paperwork, trying his best not to read HIS name. No, he wasn't thinking about HIM at all.

Although William may be suppressing thoughts of HIM, that didn't mean that everyone else wasn't. In fact, many of the shinigami were upset because all of Grell's duties were passed along to everyone else. Although they were ticked, no one dared to speak a word of complaint or about the missing shinigami.

**On the fourth day**, William avoided everyone as much as possible. He didn't want his coworkers to think he was doing nothing about it, but at the same time he did want to do nothing, at least until HE showed up at work again. Then, he would give them all the show of their lives.

After about two hours of paperwork, he started to notice something. When he looked down, he realized that the carpet was red. Red. HIS favorite color. And it wasn't just limited to the carpet, no. The leaves outside had turned that brilliant crimson shade as well. After counting up to 18 red objects in the room, he decided to take a walk. Unfortunately, red seemed to be a popular shade outside as well. It was all teasing him; making him think about the reaper more and more, until he had burrowed into his mind. As he walked back to his office he whispered, "Damn it…Grell."

**On the fifth day**, William started to wonder what was wrong with himself. Grell had "disappeared" plenty of times, but it had never gotten under his skin like it was now. He had never cared before where he had gone or what he was doing; In fact, the thought never crossed his mind. Things had changed after the trial. Although they hadn't grown too close, William had always thought of him as a shallow being before, and now he was showing his true colors. Yes, he was annoyingly flamboyant and gender confused, along with being obsessed with the color red, reaping souls, and quite possibly William, but underneath all of this lied something genuine.

When William normally thought of him, he was always pain-in-the-neck-Grell, but now he was something else. He pictured Grell's face, smiling at him. It wasn't one of his fake smiles that he always wore while flirting, it was the smile Grell gave him after he won the court case. Grell knew how much William had risked for him, and was truly grateful.

On his way home from work, William realized that Grell's apartment wasn't too far from his. In fact, it was just around the block. It seem so much easier when he thought it, but when he grew closer, he began to tremble slightly. Nervous, he looked around until he found the right apartment number. The blinds were all closed and the lights were all off. "Well…", William began to say, but couldn't think of what else to say.

**On the sixth day**, William felt like he was about to snap. He had been filling out paperwork (of course), when a horrible thought popped into his head. What if the reason Grell was gone was that he had gone to look for that stupid demon who he cared for so much. If Grell really cared for him so much, then why did he continue to search for that demon when he knew how much he hated demons, especially that one? What if the demon got sick of Grell clutching on to him and decided to do something about it? Or worse, what if that vile demon returned Grell's feelings not emotionally, but…sexually.

Fed up with the thoughts flowing through his head, William did something extremely rare and left work early. This, of course, got him many surprised stares. Although he was pretty sure he saw Knox spill coffee on himself, he could care less. He had one thing on his mind right now. Specifically one red shinigami. Grell Sutcliffe.

Expecting to have to pound on the door or possibly break it, he was surprised when he found the door cracked open. Was he…expecting him? The lights were still off, so it was difficult for him to see. Just when he was about to call out for the shinigami, he noticed a beam of light coming from what seemed to be the bedroom. Careful not to bump into anything, he made his way to the door.

Lying there on the bed was Grell Sutcliffe, fast asleep. Grell looked like he was some sleeping princess waiting for "her" prince to come. William moved to the side of the bed, staring at the slumbering shinigami. Trembling, his hand moved closer to Grell's face. He wasn't sure if he wanted to caress him or smack him. Just then, Grell awoke from his slumber and swiftly sat up. "Oh, Will~ I just knew you would come for your princess!" Grell, seeing an opportunity, grabbed the outreached hand and yanked William onto the bed.

Stunned at first by the move, William finally remembered why he had came here in the first place. "Grell Sutcliffe, why have you been skipping work? It has been six days since you last came in, and I have not received a note explaining why. "

Batting his fake eyelashes, he replied, "Why Will~, do you actually care for me? Does this mean that you missed me? Because I sure missed seeing you~!"

"Missed you?", he retorted, "Why would I miss you? You give me more work to do and you always slack off on your work and…" William was unable to finish his sentence because he found a pair of lips against his. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he found himself completely powerless when he tried to pull away. Maybe…this was what he wanted all along.

After what seemed forever, Grell pulled away, and William, catching his breath, stated, "Okay, fine, I've been a little bit high-strung lately without you here. But if I let you have me tonight, will you come back to work tomorrow?"

Grell grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Of course, Will~! I was just waiting for you to come this whole time anyway! Don't worry", he said with a mischievous look in his eyes, "I'll be gentle!"

**On the seventh day**, William woke up to Grell's body pressed against his chest. He looked at his lover's face, which looked peaceful and almost…angelic. Running a hand through long, red locks, he confessed, "Grell…It took me six days to admit this to myself, and seven days to say it, but…I missed you." William saw a smile creep onto the face of his half-asleep lover, and continued, "And I swear If you repeat this to anybody or pull a stunt like this ever again, you will find yourself in your own personal hell. Understood?"

Grell pulled his face up towards Will's, and placed his lips upon William's lips. "Understood."

**Well, how did you guys like it? I wanted to keep this one clean, and I'm not very confident of my smut writing skills, but there may be some in future stories. Please be honest when you review so I can continue to improve on my writing. If you like this pairing, I have two more stories with them in the works, so please stay tuned!**


End file.
